Dispensing relatively small volumes of liquids into individual containers in a precise and repeatable manner is desirable for a wide range of applications. Various types of liquid handling instruments can be used for such purposes, which range from simple hand-held devices to large-scale, automated pipetting apparatus.
Typically, the liquid to be dispensed is introduced from a reservoir into one or a series of pipettes, which pipettes comprise an elongated chamber configured at the proximal end to accept the liquid to be dispensed and having a tip at the distal end with a passageway formed therethrough. Accordingly, the liquid passes from a reservoir through the pipettes and can be released through the tip at the distal end thereof. In some embodiments, the liquid can be released directly through the tip into the desired container. In some embodiments, the tip is equipped with a secondary delivery mechanism, e.g., a cannula or needle.
In recent years, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators and medicinal inhalers that utilize electrical energy to heat and vaporize volatile materials, or otherwise attempt to provide many of the sensations of smoking, without burning tobacco to any significant degree. See, for example, the various types of aerosol generation devices described, discussed, or referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/826,929, filed Mar. 14, 2013, to Ampolini et al., Ser. No. 14/011,992, filed Aug. 28, 2013, to Davis et al., and Ser. No. 14/170,838, filed Feb. 3, 2014, to Bless et al.; which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
In this regard, certain tobacco products that have employed electrical energy to produce heat for smoke or aerosol formation, and in particular, certain products that have been referred to as electronic cigarette products, have become commercially available throughout the world. Representative products that resemble many of the attributes of traditional types of cigarettes, cigars or pipes have been marketed as ACCORD® by Philip Morris Incorporated; ALPHA™, JOYE 510® and M4™ by InnoVapor LLC; CIRRUS™ and FLING™ by White Cloud Cigarettes; BLU™ by Lorillard Technologies, Inc.; COHITA™, COLIBRI™, ELITE CLASSIC™, MAGNUM™, PHANTOM™ and SENSE™ by Epuffer® International Inc.; DUOPRO™, STORM™ and VAPORKING® by Electronic Cigarettes, Inc.; EGAR™ by Egar Australia; eGo-C™ and eGo-T™ by Joyetech; ELUSION™ by Elusion UK Ltd; EONSMOKE® by Eonsmoke LLC; FIN™ by FIN Branding Group, LLC; SMOKE® by Green Smoke Inc. USA; GREENARETTE™ by Greenarette LLC; HALLIGAN™, HENDU™, JET™, MAXXQ™, PINK™ and PITBULL™ by Smoke Stik®; HEATBAR™ by Philip Morris International, Inc.; HYDRO IMPERIAL™ and LXE™ from Crown7; LOGIC™ and THE CUBAN™ by LOGIC Technology; LUCI® by Luciano Smokes Inc.; METRO® by Nicotek, LLC; NJOY® and ONEJOY™ by Sottera, Inc.; NO. 7™ by SS Choice LLC; PREMIUM ELECTRONIC CIGARETTE™ by PremiumEstore LLC; RAPP E-MYSTICK™ by Ruyan America, Inc.; RED DRAGON™ by Red Dragon Products, LLC; RUYAN® by Ruyan Group (Holdings) Ltd.; SF® by Smoker Friendly International, LLC; GREEN SMART SMOKER® by The Smart Smoking Electronic Cigarette Company Ltd.; SMOKE ASSIST® by Coastline Products LLC; SMOKING EVERYWHERE® by Smoking Everywhere, Inc.; V2CIGS™ by VMR Products LLC; VAPOR NINE™ by VaporNine LLC; VAPOR4LIFE® by Vapor 4 Life, Inc.; VEPPO™ by E-CigaretteDirect, LLC; VUSE® by R. J. Reynolds Vapor Company; Mistic Menthol product by Mistic Ecigs; and the Vype product by CN Creative Ltd. Yet other electrically powered aerosol delivery devices, and in particular those devices that have been characterized as so-called electronic cigarettes, have been marketed under the tradenames COOLER VISIONS™; DIRECT E-CIG™; DRAGONFLY™; EMIST™; EVERSMOKE™; GAMUCCI®; HYBRID FLAME™; KNIGHT STICKS™; ROYAL BLUES™; SMOKETIP®; SOUTH BEACH SMOKE™.
Additional manufacturers, designers, and/or assignees of components and related technologies that may be employed in aerosol delivery device include Shenzhen Jieshibo Technology of Shenzhen, China; Shenzhen First Union Technology of Shenzhen City, China; Safe Cig of Los Angeles, Calif.; Janty Asia Company of the Philippines; Joyetech Changzhou Electronics of Shenzhen, China; SIS Resources; B2B International Holdings of Dover, Del.; Evolv LLC of OH; Montrade of Bologna, Italy; Shenzhen Bauway Technology of Shenzhen, China; Global Vapor Trademarks Inc. of Pompano Beach, Fla.; Vapor Corp. of Fort Lauderdale, Fla.; Nemtra GMBH of Raschau-Markersbach, Germany, Perrigo L. Co. of Allegan, Mich.; Needs Co., Ltd.; Smokefree Innotec of Las Vegas, Nev.; McNeil AB of Helsingborg, Sweden; Chong Corp; Alexza Pharmaceuticals of Mountain View, Calif.; BLEC, LLC of Charlotte, N.C.; Gaitrend Sarl of Rohrbach-lès-Bitche, France; FeelLife Bioscience International of Shenzhen, China; Vishay Electronic BMGH of Selb, Germany; Shenzhen Smaco Technology Ltd. of Shenzhen, China; Vapor Systems International of Boca Raton, Fla.; Exonoid Medical Devices of Israel; Shenzhen Nowotech Electronic of Shenzhen, China; Minilogic Device Corporation of Hong Kong, China; Shenzhen Kontle Electronics of Shenzhen, China, and Fuma International, LLC of Medina, Ohio, and 21st Century Smoke of Beloit, Wis.
Such aerosol delivery devices generally comprise a cartridge in which aerosolizable components are contained. These cartridges are advantageously filled with the aerosolizable components in an automated manner. However, challenges associated with the automated filling of certain cartridges and other containers that already contain one or more other components, as will be described in greater detail herein, limit the use of traditional liquid handling instruments. Accordingly, modifications to automated instruments to allow for the filling of certain types of cartridges and other containers while avoiding such challenges would be desirable.